A Valentine's Day Special: One shots!
by xXx1010sourblossom1010xXx
Summary: Here are your Fave Pairings! SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno and KakaAnko!PLS R&R!
1. Sweet Snowy Valentine

**A Valentine's Day Special: Oneshots!**

"**Sweet Snowy Valentine"**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer: SB, doesn't own Naruto….**

**SB: Disc is right about that….**

"**Talking"**

"Thought"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A very very cold day has begun, in a town called Konohagakure or Konoha for short, a young pink-haired kunoichi is wondering around what to give a certain raven haired shinobi with onyx eyes in Valentine's Day as she wonders, the snow is falling gently….**

"**Hey, what about tomato pie (sorry I only made up the tomato pie) shaped as a heart for Sasuke-kun!" the pink-haired kunoichi said.**

"**But first, I'll buy the ingredients…"Sakura said to herself.**

**After the shopping, she went back to her house to cook for the pie and after a few minutes…**

"**TING!" the oven alarmed.**

"**Okay it's done, I hope Sasuke-kun will like it," Sakura said.**

**Again, she went outside to go to Sasuke's house and after a few minutes, she arrived at Sasuke's house and she knocked on the door, a raven-haired boy opened the door…**

"**What do you want? " Sasuke coldly asked.**

"**Uh…Ano…Sasuke-kun, I want you to have this…"Sakura gave the box.**

"**What's this? And what for?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Um…That's a tomato pie, I baked it for you coz it's Valentine's Day…well……Happy Valentine's Day, Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura greeted.**

"**I don't want it…just…just go away…" Sasuke coldly said.**

"**But Sasuke-kun pleeeeaaaaaasssseeeeee…….."Sakura pleaded.**

"**No..."**

"**Pretty please, Sasuke-kun…."Sakura pleaded again but now she's on puppy dog eyes mode…**

'Sakura knows that I can't stand her pleadings…ugh…'Sasuke thought.

"**Okay okay let's eat it inside…" Sasuke replied.**

**The two went inside the house and Sakura prepared the plates, forks, etc. and after she sets up the table, Sasuke already ate one piece of the pie…**

"**You know…you'll make a good wife…someday," Sasuke surprisingly said.**

**Sakura was stunned with what Sasuke said and blushed madly, the all of a sudden Sasuke hugged Sakura…**

"**Sigh…perhaps I should say this to you now….I…I love you"**

**Sakura hugged him back…**

"**You know the answer…"**

**Sasuke smirked….**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Finish…D CLICK!**

**SB: YEY! It's finished! I'm really glad! That was kawaii!!! And full of fluffiness!!! Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! SPECIAL THANKS TO: **x0xaNiMeAdDictx0x, o0o619sweetbeanpasteo0o and to my classmate Mitch-chan!!! PLS R&R!!!


	2. A Valentine's date

**A Valentine's Day Special: Oneshots!**

"**A Valentine's Date"**

**Pairing: NejiTen**

**Disclaimer: SB doesn't own Naruto…**

**SB: Hey!!! You're rushin'!!!**

**Disclaimer: Shhh…..SB doesn't own Naruto…**

"**Talking"**

"Thought"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A day has begun, a brown-haired kunoichi s sleeping in her room soundly, never knowing what is the time and in her room an alarm can be heard…**

"**Stupid alarm clock……Kyaaaaa!!! I forgot…I've got to train with Neji-kun today!? Sigh….Kyaaaaa!!! It's 8:30 am, there are 10 minutes left oh no I'm gonna be late!!! Neji's gonna kill me!!!" Tenten panicked.**

**After she prepared, she rushed to their training ground.**

"**I've gotta hurry…"Tenten murmured.**

**After a few minutes, she arrived at the training ground and she saw Neji leaning by the wall, thinking very deeply…**

'What a cute sight…' Tenten thought.

While Neji thought,'I envy them they have their dates… wait…why do I heck think about that…but… I don't want to be the laughing stock in konoha…sigh…oh yeah…I can get a girl who ever I want I'm popular after all right… I guess I'll ask Tenten…coz she just think of me as a friend.'

"**Uh…Ano…Neji let's start our training…"Tenten said.**

"…"**Neji nodded.**

**After the little deep thinking and conversations, the two turned into their fighting stances and started their training…all of a sudden…while training Tenten tripped but luckily and surprisingly Neji caught her and hugged her…**

"**Well will you be my valentine?" Neji asked.**

**Tenten smiled and hugged him back…**

"**You know, you're much denser than Naruto…You never did know…I love you okay, I would love be your Valentine, stupid head…." Tenten blushed.**

**Neji blushed; he really didn't know that she'd say yes…**

"**I also love you…"Neji kissed Tenten very deeply.**

**Finish…D CLICK!**

**Sorry my one shots are too short! But I'm really glad I finished my second chappie!!! SPECIAL THANKS TO: **x0xaNiMeAdDictx0x, o0o619sweetbeanpasteo0o and to my classmate Mitch-Chan!!! PLS R&R!!!


	3. The Moving Valentine Card

**A Valentine's Day Special: Oneshots!**

"**The Moving Valentine's Card"**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**SB: Ohayo! I hope you'll like it! I really suck at summaries and grammars!!! Sorry…**

**Sakura: Yeah please forgive her…. (Inner: It's good that you know that you suck at everything…)**

**SB: thanks for the support Sakura-chan!!!**

**Sakura: Yeah right…**

**SB: What!!!**

**Sakura: nothing really…**

**SB: Oh...Okay, Disc do your thing!**

**Disclaimer: SB, doesn't own Naruto…**

"**Talking"**

'Thought'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**In Konoha team seven's training ground; a hyperactive boy was bouncing and bouncing excitedly but getting impatient of waiting for their sensei to arrive…**

"**Sorry I'm late I got lost by the ro..." Kakashi was cutted off.**

"**LIAR!!!" Sakura yelled.**

"**Tsunade-sama said that there's no mission for today until the end of Valentine's Day…" Kakashi explained.**

**After that, Kakashi poofed and disappeared and left the three genin by the bridge…**

"**Uh….Sakura-Chan…Ano…Will you give this to Hinata-chan for me? If you wouldn't mind…." Naruto requested.**

"**Why me? Why not Neji?" Sakura said.**

"**Neji's gonna kill me….."Naruto said.**

"**Oh, alright…" Sakura replied.**

"**You know…" Sasuke said.**

"**If Shikamaru was here…He'll say it's too troublesome to do it…" Sasuke said.**

**Sasuke left, leaving Sakura alone…**

"**Sigh, oh well….but first, I'll just go watch Tenten train…and maybe I can give this to Neji…" Sakura muttered to herself.**

**Sakura left the bridge and went to Tenten and Neji's training ground.**

**After a few minutes, she arrived at the training ground.**

"**You missed it Sakura…" Tenten said.**

"**Oh….I guess I better go but please give this to Neji and tell him to give this to Hinata…Arigatou…." Sakura said while giving the card to Tenten.**

"**Okay, Bye…" Tenten said.**

**Sakura left in a hurry…**

"**Oh…it's from Naruto…" Tenten murmured to herself.**

**Neji walked towards Tenten…**

"**What was that about?" Neji asked.**

"**Well, she wants me to give this to you and she wanted you to give this to Hinata…Neji-kun I gotta go home….Bye…" Tenten explained and left him.**

"**Hmm…sigh…I gotta eat first…" Neji said to himself.**

**Neji left the training ground and went to Ichiraku….as he arrived he saw Kiba eating but he ignored him so they ate quietly…After a few minutes, Neji left but he didn't notice he left the card on the table….**

**But luckily, Kiba saw the card…**

"**Hmmm…what's this:**

**To: Hinata-Chan**

**From: Naruto" Kiba said.**

"**So it's for Hinata I must give it to her…" Kiba said to himself.**

**So Kiba hurriedly went to Hinata's house…When Kiba arrived at her house, he quickly knocked on the door…**

**Hinata answered "Who is it?"**

"**Kiba…Naruto wants to give this to you…" Kiba said as he gave the card.**

**Kiba left…**

"**Oh…**

_Dear Hinata-Chan,_

_I always liked you a lot and Valentine is almost up so…Will you accept the offer for being my Valentine, I know it's corny…I hope you'll accept I'm gonna wait your answer, I'm in Ichiraku…I'm waiting…Happy Valentine's Day!!_

_-Naruto_**" Hinata read.**

"**I've gotta go to Ichiraku…" Hinata said.**

**Hinata quickly ran to Ichiraku…After a few minutes, she arrived panting heavily at Ichiraku and she saw cerulean-eyed boy…**

"**Hinata-Chan! You're here!!!" Naruto blushed one hundred times of shade.**

"**Naruto-kun, the answer 'pant' the answer 'pant' is yes Naruto-kun," Hinata answered.**

"**I also love you…Naruto-kun…" Hinata blushed madly and hugged him.**

"**I'm glad that you accepted…" Naruto hugged her back.**

**FINISHED!!!D CLICK!**

**SB: WOW! It's finished! XD…Thank you for reading it!!! Special Thanks to: xOxaNiMeAdDictxOx, oOo619sweetbeanpaste619oOo and to my classmate Mitch-Chan!!!**

**Sasuke: will you just shut up already, idiot….**

**SB: How dare you!!!**

**SB starts attacking Sasuke…**

**Sakura: stop it you two!!!**

**SB and Sasuke ignored her….**

**Sakura: LISTEN TO ME!!! WILL YOU STOP IT!!!**

**SB and Sasuke stopped and hid because they are so afraid of Sakura…**

**SB came out…**

**SB: W-well…P-please R&R…(Trembling with fear)**


	4. A Very Cloudy Valentine

**A Valentine's Day Special: Oneshots!**

"**A Very Cloudy Valentine"**

**Pairing: ShikaIno**

**SB: I have a special guest today!!! Please give them a warm welcome!!!**

**Kakashi and Anko!!!**

**(Kakashi still reading the book)**

**Kakashi: Hello there!!!**

**Anko: HN.**

**SB: So are you happy that I'll give you a romantic story?**

**Anko: No, Hey Kakashi! Let's kill her!!! She's gonna make the two of fall in love in a story!!!**

**Kakashi: Let's go!!!**

**(TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT)**

**Hinata popped out of nowhere…**

**Hinata: Sorry!!! I'm gonna replace SB for a while till she recovers from the beatings of the two!!!**

**Naruto popped out of nowhere…**

**Naruto: Hinata-Chan!!! I…**

**Naruto tripped on top of Hinata…**

**Naruto: Ow! Sorry Hinata-Chan…**

**Hinata fainted…**

**Naruto: Oh no!!! Neji's gonna kill me!!! Well until they recover I'll replace them…**

**Disclaimer: SB doesn't own Naruto…**

"**Talking"**

'Thought'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A wonderful day has begun, you can hear the birds chirping and in Ichiraku ramen shop; you can hear the boiling of water and you can feel and smell the aroma of the ramen. Inside the store you can spot see three ninjas taking a long break…**

**(Naruto popped out of nowhere, Naruto: If you think it's us team seven think again….SB: Just shut up…now on with the story!!!)**

"**Chouji don't eat too much it'll cost my allowance!!!" Ino yelled.**

"**Uhmhumry…"Chouji said with full mouth.**

"**What I can't understand you!!! Eat your food first you idiot!!!" Ino yelled.**

**Chouji swallowed the food and said "I said I'm hungry!!!"**

"**Ino just leave him alone, it's too troublesome to stop him…" Shikamaru murmured.**

"**Sigh…I guess you're right…" Ino sighed.**

"**Uhh...Ano…um…Shika-kun…I…uhh…canIgooutwithyou?"Ino quickly said.**

"**What I can't understand you…repeat it…" Shikamaru said.**

"**Can I go out with you?" Ino asked, blushing madly.**

"**It's too troublesome but I'll do it my way…" Shikamaru agreed.**

"**So…um…where are we going Shika-kun" Ino asked.**

"**By the hills…" Shikamaru replied.**

**After a few minutes they arrived at the hills…**

"**What are we doing here?" Ino asked.**

"**Just lay down…we're going to watch clouds…" Shikamaru answered.**

**Ino layed down with Shikamaru….**

"**Shika-kun…why did you agreed to go out with me instead of Temari…" Ino asked curiously.**

**All of a sudden, Ino felt her lips on his….**

"**Does that answer your question?" Shikamaru smirked.**

"**Yeah," Ino smiled.**

**Never did they know Chouji was taking pictures of them…**

"**I can blackmail them to pay for what I eat…." Chouji whispered.**

**FINISHED!!!D CLICK!**

**SB: WOW! It's finished! XD…Thank you for reading it!!! Special Thanks to: xOxaNiMeAdDictxOx, oOo619sweetbeanpaste619oOo and to my classmate Mitch-Chan!!!**


	5. Bloody Valentine

**A Valentine's Day Special: Oneshots!**

"**Bloody Valentine"**

**Pairing: KakaAnko**

**SB: Not exactly bloody and it's not a tragedy….**

**Hinata popped out of nowhere…**

**H: SB just came back from the hospital arigatou…**

**Hinata poofed and disappeared…**

**Disclaimer: SB doesn't own Naruto….**

"**Talking"**

'Thought'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**In the Hokage's office, a blonde-haired woman was waiting impatiently to a certain silver-haired jounin because he was very very late and also a raven-haired woman was getting tired of waiting. All of a sudden, a poof of smoke came out in the office.**

"**Sorry I'm late I…" Kakashi was cutted off.**

"**LIAR," the two women said.**

"**Sigh, why is my life like this kami-sama?" Anko cried.**

"**Will you listen?! Well the mission is not too hard…but don't ask any questions…your mission is to investigate a cave…well orochimaru had been there…one of the anbus saw him…I want you to found out what orochimaru has found in the cave…" Tsunade explained.**

"**Tsunade-sama…if this is an easy mission, you should assign some chunnins….I mean why not chunnins?" Anko hesitated.**

"**I said no questions…but…since you've asked I assigned you…well…the reason is orochimaru might come back to the cave to research more…"Tsunade answered.**

"**Let's go Mitarashi….," Kakashi said.**

"…"**Anko nodded nervously.**

**After that, the two hurriedly went to the cave….when they arrived they started the research but all of a sudden orochimaru appeared.**

"**Well well well long time no see Anko…"Orochimaru hissed.**

"**Orochimaru where's my student?!"Kakashi asked angrily.**

**All of a sudden, Anko's cursed seal is starting to get stingy…**

"**Stop it!!! Ugh…" Anko cried.**

**Anko fell unconscious and Kakashi lifted her bridal style and carried her to the hospital. After a few minutes, Kakashi went inside the room of Anko. He looked at Anko's face, Anko is sleeping.**

'**She looks pretty when she's sleeping…'Kakashi thought looking at Anko.**

**All of a sudden, she woke up…**

"**Thank god you're awake…I'm really worried…"Kakashi worriedly said as he hugs her very tightly.**

"**Thank you,"Anko blushed.**

**Outside the room, Gai was peeking in the room and cried as he saw the two of them kissed, "I am defeated…"**

**FINISH…DCLICK!!!**

**Thank you for tuning in and this is the last chappie, hope you enjoyed!!! Please R&R!!!**


End file.
